livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Garadh (KhisanthtA)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 5 Experience: 10,001 XP (15,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Middle Landellian Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Lost Imperium Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) Racial +2 DEX: 15 +2 ( 05 pts) 4th level +1 CON: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-02 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 57 = + CON (10) + FC (5) (Fighter) AC: 21 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (3) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (5) + Shield (3) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +5 = (5) CMB: +9 = (5) + STR (4) CMD: 21 = + BAB (5) + STR (4) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +8 = (4) + CON (2) + Great Fortitude (2) Reflex: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Will: +0 = (1) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics Longsword +1: Attack: +12 = (05) + STR (04) + MWK (00) + Weapon Training (01) + Weapon Focus (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 19-20/x2; Slashing PA Longsword +1: Attack: +10 = (05) + STR (04) + MWK (00) + Weapon Training (01) + Weapon Focus (01) + Power Attack (-2) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+11, Crit: 19-20/x2; Slashing Dagger: Attack: +09 = (05) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Pierce or Slashing Ranged Sling: Attack: +07 = (05) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2; Bludgeoning; Range Incr: 50 ft Thrown Attack: +07 = (05) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Dagger: Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Range Increment: 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 hit point) Bonus Feat: One bonus feat at first level Skills: One additional skill rank per level Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feat (levels 1,2,4) Bravery: +1 bonus on Will saves against fear Armor Training: Armor check penalty reduced by 1, max Dex bonus of armor increased by 1, move at normal speed while wearing medium armor Weapon Training: Heavy Blades: +1 to attack and damage with heavy blades Feats Power Attack (1st Level): May choose to take a -1 penalty on melee attack roll to gain +2 damage Great Fortitude (Human Bonus Feat): +2 bonus to Fortitude saves Catch Off-Guard (Fighter Bonus Feat, level 1): No penalty when using improvised melee weapons Dodge ((Fighter Bonus Feat, level 2): +1 dodge bonus to AC Shield Focus (3rd Level): Increase AC bonus of your shield by +1 Weapon Focus (Longsword) (Fighter Bonus Feat, level 4): +1 to attack rolls with longsword Weapon Specialization (Longsword) (5th Level): +2 to damage rolls with longsword Traits Capable (Perception) (General): +1 trait bonus to Perception & it is a class skill Knowledgeable (dungeoneering and history) (General): +1 trait bonus to both, Knowledge (history) is class skill. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 20 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (05) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 4 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 9 4 3 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 1 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 9 4 3 1 +1 trait Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 6 1 3 1 +1 trait Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 8 5 3 -1 +1 trait Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb MWK Scale Mail 200 gp 30 lb +1 Light Wooden Shield 1153 gp 5 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (20) NT 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Trail Rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Bedroll NT 5 lb Rope, hemp, 50 ft. NT 10 lb Lamp, common NT 1 lb Lamp oil (3 flasks) NT 3 lb Waterskin NT 4 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds 750 gp 0 lb (CL 1st, 50 charges) +1 Longsword 4 lb Cost of Living: Average 100 gp 0 lb Heavy Horse 200 gp Riding Saddle 10 gp Bit and Bridle 2 gp Total Weight: 81 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances Initial character creation: 150 gp Ogre in the Rushes: 1,287.66 gp Tower of the Black Pearl: 4,231 gp Lost Imperium (pt 1): Career earnings: 5,668.66 gp Carried Inventory: -2,719.00 gp Stored at home: -100.00 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -1.01 gp Coinage: 2848.65 gp Details Size: Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 178 lb. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Muscular but lithe man with close-cropped hair and beard. His eyes are dark and seem to scan far horizons. Demeanor: Somewhat brash but jovial. Background Garadh grew up in the Planks district of Venza. A poor upbringing and violent surroundings meant that he learned to fight at an early age. As a young adult, he left the district to serve as a guard in Venza's dockyards and became able to afford a small home in the Gull district. Several years of guarding warehouses and the like have left him tired of this work and he has decided to seek greater rewards (and dangers). Adventure Log Ogre in the Rushes Sept 27th, 2012 to Jan 13th, 2013 XP Received: 1,263 XP Treasure: 1,287.66 GP Tower of the Black Pearl Feb 5th, 2013 to August 12th, 2013 XP Received: 42 XP ( 0 EXP + 6*7/day) Total: 1,305 XP Feb 11th 2nd lvl XP Received: 2,004 XP ( 783 EXP + 111*11/day) Total: 3,309 XP Jun 2nd 3rd lvl XP Received: 2,199 XP (1134 EXP + 71*15/day) Total: 5,508 XP Aug 12th 4,245 XP Treasure: 36 GP ( 0 EXP + 6*6/day) Feb 11th Treasure: 2,588 GP (1367 EXP + 111*11/day) Jun 2nd Treasure: 2,607 GP (1400 EXP + 71*17/day) Aug 12th 4,231 GP Consumed: 1 gp 50' hemp rope .01 gp 1 copper to the boatman Lost Imperium Dec 17th, 2013 to ? Level Ups Level 2: February 11th, 2013 Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: (Fighter 2nd) Dodge Features: Bravery +1 HP: 13 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 2 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 24 (new total) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 Int +1 (Race) +4 (Old Total) = 8 (New Total) Level 3: June 2nd, 2013 Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: (General 3rd) Shield Focus Features: Armor Training 1 HP: 24 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 2 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 35 (new total) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 Int +1 (Race) +8 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 4: Jan 14th, 2014 Ability: +1 Dex (Dex 14 to 15) Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Feat: (Bonus 4th) Weapon Focus (longsword) Features: Bonus Feat HP: 35 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 2 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 46 (new total) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 Int +1 (Race) +12 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 5: May 13th, 2014 Class: Fighter BAB: +4 to +5 Feat: (General 5th) Weapon Specialization (longsword) Features: Weapon Training (Heavy Blades +1) HP: 46 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 2 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 57(new total) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 Int +1 (Race) +16 (Old Total) = 20 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (22 Sep 2012) (Systole, Judge) level 1 *Approval (22 Sep 2012) (Satin Kngihts, Judge) level 1 *Approval (14 Jun 2013) (Satin Kngihts, Judge) level 2 *Approval (10 Oct 2013) (Satin Knights, Judge) level 3 *Approval (14 May 2014) (GlassEye, Judge) level 4 *Approval (27 May 2014) (GlassEye, Judge) level 5 Category:Approved Characters